1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-color molding comprising a transparent section and a frame section integrated with the transparent section and to a molding method for the same, and is applicable to vehicles or industrial equipments requiring visibility for safety or for insuring the operability. The two-color molding according to the present invention is applicable to a rear quarter window, a front quarter window, and a rear window of a vehicle, a window at a lower section of an assistant driver's seat of a truck, a ceiling window for a heavy industrial machine, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, in response to the more strengthened awareness of the necessity of environmental protection, standards for a quantity of exhaust gas from a vehicle or for components thereof have been introduced in many cities in many countries such as the exhaust standard in California in USA.
To satisfy the newly introduced standards as described above, car manufacturers have concentrated their efforts in development of an internal combustion engine which can be used in a super fuel-efficient car, a hybrid car, an electric car, a fuel-cell car, the electronic control technology for enabling fast combustion of fuel, the catalyst technology for capturing harmful emission in a muffler with a catalyst, or the like, and in addition to developing such technologies, the car manufacturers are trying to reduce car weight for improving the fuel efficiency by reducing a load on the internal combustion engine.
For the purpose to reduce car weight, it is generally tried to produce relatively large parts of a car such as a bumper, a fender, a sunroof with resin. Of these, the transparent members such as a sunroof are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 9-123769.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 9-123769, as linear expansion coefficients of a transparent section, a frame section surrounding the transparent section, and a car body to which the frame section is attached are different from each other, a buffering member is provided between the frame section and the transparent section.
In the configuration as described above, however, as the transparent section and the frame section are produced separately, the assembly step is complicated, which may result in disadvantageous cost increase.
Further substantial deformation repeatedly occurs in the mall portion due to temperature change, which may cause a crack.